


Til We're Separate Hearts (Soarin' Flyin')

by orphan_account



Series: Disney Channel Original Movies!AU [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Chad!Ashton, Coach Bolton!Feldmann, Feldmann is Calum's dad, Gabriella!Luke, High School Musical!Au, I adjust and add some things, In Luke/Gabriella's perspective, Kelsi!Halsey, M/M, Mostly HSM with more swearing and gay stuff, Ms. Montez!Liz, Nerd-to-Punk!Michael, Ryan!Ryan, Sharpay!Sharpay, Taylor!Michael, Troy!Calum, go with it, jock!ashton, jock!calum, nerd!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Hemmings, bookworm and math geek, accidentally finds himself singing with some random, really attractive guy. They share a New Year’s kiss and Luke figures he’ll never see him again. Then everything changes when he starts his first day at East High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til We're Separate Hearts (Soarin' Flyin')

**Author's Note:**

> I assume you've seen _High School Musical_ , so I might forget key details. (It’s on Netflix if you haven’t.) ALSO no spontaneous singing, that's all been cut out. I also added scenes to give more insight into Luke/Gabriella because might as well. I don't own the photos, but I did edit them together.  
>  _All rights to respective people._

As a sorry for moving them for the seventh high school in three years, Luke Hemmings’s mom sprung a surprise trip in a really nice ski lodge in Salt Lake City for his winter break before she moves his again to finish out his junior year in New Mexico.

Not that he wasn’t grateful for the opportunity to ski, but Luke spent most of the two weeks in the hotel lounge while his mom skied or did the same. It always had a warm fire going, plus endless hot chocolate. He curled up with one of his books, and was set for the day.

After dinner, he’s sitting in his favorite spot when someone gently taps his foot with their own and he jumps.

It’s his mom. “Luke, it’s New Year’s Eve. Enough reading.” She’s giving him a stern as she takes the book from him.

Pure panic runs through Luke’s veins. “But I'm almost done-” He reaches for his book.

She holds it just from his grip. “There's a teen party upstairs, I think you could have a great time there.” She prods.

Luke negotiates. “Can I bring my book? Please?”

Liz sighs. “Fine. Have fun.”

“Yes, mom.”

With that, he goes upstairs, clutching his book in his fingers.

+

There's actually a fair amount of people Luke's age there, and that surprises him. He was expecting either no one or 13-year-olds.

There's a stage of people in the middle of the room. They seem to be singing karaoke, some poppy ballad he's never heard before. The guy and girl singing aren't _completely_ terrible, he's just grateful that he has the book with him.

“Give it up for a couple of snowboarders.” The emcee says, letting the two “singers” leave to light applause.

“Let's see who's next!”

Luke winces as suddenly there's a light focused on him. And people start guiding him to stand and towards the stage as Luke protests weakly “What? No, there's a mistake-”

Reluctantly, since making a scene would probably be even worse, Luke stands up on stage.

His sudden nerves get even worse when he sees the guy next to him. Just shorter than Luke himself, which is still a feat because Luke is way too tall, but he’s more muscular with tattoos. _Tattoos_ . _Visible_ ones. He has dark black hair with blonde streaks, amazing brown eyes, and a jaw that could probably slice granite.

Luke has never seen a guy this attractive.

In real life.

He’s wearing a black jacket with black skinny jeans and a blue button up that reveals a potential tattoo on his collarbone, and he looks so casually good. Luke suddenly feels ridiculous in his favorite blue sweater and dark jeans. Unsure of himself, he starts scratching at his neck.

The other guy, at least, also looks uncomfortable as hell. That’s slightly reassuring.

“Y’know, someday you guys might thank me for this.”

Luke shoots him a stunned look of disbelief. The other guy sends him a look that frankly says “bullshit.”

“ _Maybe_ ,” The emcee shrugs and forces the microphone into the black-haired god’s hand, who just puts it back in the stand.

The music starts. The piano is pretty simple, like Luke could play it and he’s not that good.

The words show up on the screen in front of them, and Luke does nothing.

The black-haired guy clears his throat and sings quietly into the mic:

_Livin' in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

Luke gets another feeling of panic when he watches the other guy go to step off stage. Maybe he should sing. Before he knows it, his eyes are scrunched close and he’s singing:

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities, Ohh_

They start singing the chorus together, and Luke feels like he’s heard this song on the radio before and manages to get slightly more confident.

People start to pay more attention to them, and it seems like the other guy just _lives_ for it. He strips off his jacket sensually, to the screams of the females in the crowd, and plays around with the mic stand.

Something about his energy inspires Luke, and he takes his own mic off the stand and “dances” (he says this very loosely). Quirking an eyebrow, the black-haired boy does the same and actually dances up to Luke. Like he might actually start grinding on Luke if he got close enough.

A bit taken aback, Luke nearly falls off the stage but thankfully some people pushed him back up. Plus, the guy had taken Luke’s hand and pulled him closer. And, this time, he wasn’t sure if he’d mind if he started grinding on him.

Before he knows it, the song is over and people are actually cheering for them. He looks over at the guy, who’s already extending his hand.

“Cal,” He introduces himself.

Luke takes Cal’s hand and shakes it. “I’m Luke.”

They have to clear the stage and Cal just jumps right off into a free spot, a good foot and a half from the stage. He holds out a hand to Luke. Luke debates heading towards the stairs but instead just takes the hand again and jumps down as well.

“I saw a hot cocoa bar over there,” Cal says as he grabs his jacket from the floor. Oh right, the strip tease. “Care to join me?”

“Y-yeah, awesome,” Luke tries not to blush too bad as he follows Cal’s lead. What even is happening right now?

+

It’s nearing midnight and Luke and Cal are walking out on the terrace because rumor has it there are fireworks to signify the New Year.

“Seriously dude, you have an amazing voice,” Cal’s complimenting him and Luke feels his ears burn with the blush, “You _sing_ right?” He emphasizes then winks, “And not just karaoke with handsome strangers?”

Luke shrugs at the compliment towards himself but smiles at the compliment Cal gives himself, “Just middle school choir years ago. I had a solo once and nearly fainted.”

Cal looks genuinely surprised. “Really? What happened?”

Luke involuntarily shudders, cradling the hot cocoa closer as he and Cal huddle together to stare off into the night sky, “I took one look at the crowd staring at me, and the next thing I know I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career.” He can laugh about it now, but it still terrifies him to think about.

“That’s damn near impossible to believe,” Cal nudges him with his arm. “You have an amazing voice.”

“That was my first time doing it since. It was actually kind of cool.” He smiles.

Cal grins too, and it’s like the sun is exploding at night it’s so bright. “Completely!”

“You sound like a singer too,” Luke shyly compliments.

He snorts, “Yeah sure, my shower head is very impressed with me.”

“I bet it would be,” Luke says, then realizes what he actually said and feels his whole face blush. He almost refuses to look at Calum on principle of protecting himself from further embarrassment, but then he sneaks a peek and sees Cal is smirking happily.

Before he can defend himself, the crowd of people that has gathered around them is counting down. Fuck, is it already midnight?

“10! 9! 8! 7!”

Luke and Cal look at each other, noticing how close they are. Cal’s eyes flicker to his lips as “5! 4! 3!”

Not sure what else to do, Luke nods a bit, and he’s fairly certain Cal wouldn’t have caught it if he wasn’t so close.

He does, and Cal leans forward more until their lips are touching. "2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

It doesn’t go too far. Not really any tongue, but Luke does find his hand on Cal’s waist when their lips pull away. Bashfully, he removes his hand.

Luke clears his throat, afraid that his voice might break. “Well- I guess I should go wish my mom a Happy New Year.” He says, awkwardly. Because what even is this? What’s even happening in his life right now? Luke Hemmings does not go around kissing near strangers at parties in the Utah mountains.

He doesn’t know how he feels about it.

“Hopefully not like that- Shit fuck sorry,” Cal runs his hands through his hair.

Luke laughs, because it’s funny and also Cal is really cute all blushy and nervous. It makes him feel better about feeling blushy and nervous. “Yeah, umm, Happy New Year-”

“Wait, can I text you?” Cal asks, back to the confidence he had before that Luke also really liked.

“Yeah sure, I’ll give you my number,” Luke quickly reaches into his back pocket, as does Cal. They both unlock their phones and pull up Contacts. Practically synchronized, they fill in their info and take selfies for the photo. He debates doing something silly or sexy, and just goes for a classic smile. Again, it’s reassuring to see that Cal does the same.

“Bye!” Luke says, hopefully over the crowd but not too over and has to book it or else his mom will panic.

+

_Wow this school is big_ is Luke’s first thought. Then, he thinks, _I’m 17 my mom shouldn’t be walking me down the halls of high school_.

But she insists.

Luckily, she’s not holding his hand this time.

After wrapping up with principal in his office, who can’t stop talking about how happy the school (and the overall academic standing) will be happy to know that Luke Hemmings, Professional Acclaimed Nerd, is attending their school. At least his mom is happy.

Schedule in hand, Principal Matsui walks Luke and his mom down the nearly deserted (since Homeroom is about to start soon) hallways.

Luke might actually die. His stomach might implode it's so tense.

“Mom, my stomach-” He goes to plead. Maybe to start his second semester of his junior year tomorrow. Or next month. Or never.

She interrupts him, “-Is always nervous on the first day at a new school.” She would know, she’s dragged him to enough. He cuts that thought off in his head. His mom works really hard to provide for him and his brothers, who have since flown the nest. “You got this, Lewi, you always do.”

He knows that if they weren’t in public, she’d stamp it metaphorically with a pinch to the cheek. Thank god, she doesn’t.

And thank god, her company isn’t moving them again until he graduates, at least. If he had to start senior year at another new place, he doesn’t think he could take it. Or the bullying.

“I reviewed your transcripts, your inner wildcat will surely roar here at East High,” Principal Matsui says, handing his schedule over to Luke. Is he kidding? 

As Principal Matsui leaves, Luke desperately turns to his mom, praying for an ounce of sympathy, “I don’t want to be school’s bullied, genius freak again.” He purposefully leaves out the gay part, because she already knows.

She taps him on the nose, because she probably can’t help herself. Especially when he get worried about being bullied for whatever reason, “Just be Luke. No matter what. Now go to homeroom, you don’t want a tardy on your first day.”

He barely resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Yes, Mom.” And goes to start his first day at East High.

+

This is by far the weirdest classroom Luke’s ever been in. Paintings of playwrights, carpets and drapes hanging about, and a stage in front of the desk? What kind of hell has he walked into?

His least favorite thing is when teachers introduce the new kid, like introducing a cow just before the slaughter or something, so he tries to quickly maneuver his way to the back after dropping his information off to the teacher so he doesn’t get noticed too much by her or the students. As soon as he can, he sits down, dropping his stuff beside him and barely paying attention to the people around him. He squints at the front of the room. He might need to get his glasses out to see the board, but he doubts the white-haired, cheerfully plump woman standing at the front is going to write anything. Especially in homeroom.

The bell rings, and the lady at the front is already talking. He’s memorized his schedule, so he knows her name is Ms. Darbus.

“I trust you all had splendid holidays. Be sure to check the signups on the bulletin boards for extracurricular activities, _Mr. Hood_.” She says pointedly to the guy sitting at the front with the straightened black hair, who’s looking back near Luke, so he ducks a bit.

But then he realizes.

Hood.

That’s the last name of the guy he kissed, as it says so on his phone.

Luke shakes his head a little bit as the guy turns around and he no longer can see his face. Nope. No way. Too much of a coincidence.

“Especially be on the lookout for auditions for the winter _musicale_ ,” She drags out the a-vowel in the word and something about it makes the hairs on his neck stand up, “There will be single auditions and pairs auditions for our two leads.

“ _Mr. Irwin_ ,” She uses the same teacher tone, addressing the curly-headed blonde boy behind Mr. Hood who’s holding a basketball on his desk. “This is a place of learning, not a hockey arena.”

Luke assumes someone who brings a basketball to homeroom would be deeply offended by that faux-pas.

“There is also a final sign-up for next week’s scholastic decathlon competition,” Ms. Darbus continues around the room, and stands beside a boy with caramel-colored hair. “Chem Club president Michael Clifford will gladly answer any and all questions about that.” The tall boy sitting a row beside him and a chair forward raises his hand happily. And Luke smiles a bit, is it okay to be smart here?

In his bookbag, suddenly, he feels his phone vibrate. Unfortunately, in all his nerves this morning, he forgot to put it on silent so his old iPhone 5 starts playing the most generic Apple ringtone.

Embarrassed, even though everyone else is taking out their own phones to see if it’s theirs, he pulls his out of his bag to turn it off.

But then he sees Cal’s picture pop up on the screen and his heart actually flutters. He always thought fiction artists were lying about that stuff.

Before he can ruminate on that, Ms Darbus is practically in his face, carrying around a purple pail with “DETENTION” in sparkles on it. “Cell phone use is strictly prohibited, Mr. Hemmings, so we shall get to know each other in detention.”

Luke goes to fight it because how did he become the person who gets a detention on his first day but then decides to roll with it and hope it doesn’t become part of a permanent record as he gently places his phone in the pail.

“And welcome to East High, Mr. Hemmings,” She says, and Luke can’t tell if she’s sincere or not.

As Ms. Darbus walks to the front, she stops by Mr. Hood’s desk, “Mr. Hood, I see your phone is involved, so I shall see you after school in detention.”

She goes back to stand at the front but the curly-headed guy, Mr. Irwin Luke remembers, says, “That’s not even a possibility-” He starts harshly but then Ms. Darbus’s glasses drop menacingly on her nose as she sends him a look that would probably kill Luke. He resists the urge to laugh as he hears Mr. Irwin reconsider, “Ms. Darbus, your honor, b-because we have basketball practice and Calum-”

_Calum?_ Luke thinks to himself. Okay, weirdest coincidence ever.

“Ah, that’ll be 15 minutes for you too, Mr. Irwin. Count them,” Ms. Darbus goes to turn around again, but then Luke hears the Chem Club president speak in a whisper that’s not much of a whisper.

“That must be quite the struggle for Ashton, since he probably can’t count that high,” Michael says, pleased with himself, to his friends around him.

Luke smirks a bit there. Nice burn. He also takes note of the name Ashton Irwin because it's kind of like solving a puzzle.

“Michael Clifford, 15 minutes,” Ms Darbus issues, and Luke sees the pure shock on Michael’s face and assumes that he must feel as bad as Luke felt.

Michael, in his own way, looks good, cool. He looks professional in a fitted shirt, blazer, and jeans with no rips in them for his first day. Luke is just wearing a generic white t-shirt and jeans with a rip that was not intentional. Damn his clumsy legs.

If he ever wants to be a nerd again, he might befriend Michael.

Okay that was mean, he should probably befriend Michael anyway.

Luke’s drawn from his thoughts when Ms Darbus harshly sets the pail down. “The holidays are way over people. Way over. Anymore comments? Questions?” She’s daring them.

Silence falls over the room.

Luke, out of the corner of his eye, sees a guy with old Bieber hair raise his hand. “Yes, Jason?” Ms. Darbus seems to deflate.

“How were your holidays, Ms. Darbus?” He asks, innocently enough.

Everyone groans at him.

Then the bell rings.

Luke sighs as he puts his stuff together again. He’ll have to discreetly text his mom during detention to let her know that he’ll be home late. He hopes she won’t worry.

As he worries about her potentially worrying, he barely notices when someone approaches him from behind as he leaves the room and gently touches his elbow.

He jumps in surprise, and spins around and prepares for the fist in the face when he sees it’s Cal. _His_ Cal. His Cal must be Calum Hood.

That realizations makes Luke smile in pure disbelief. “I don’t-”

“Believe it,” Cal’s grinning just like Luke pictured and remembered it.

“Well, me-”

“Either.”

Anyone else interrupting him would have been annoying. Cal doing it is a godsend because he’d probably trip over his words.

“But how?” Cal asks, his voice still in a whisper that they’re in a library. Or in Ms. Darbus’s classroom, Luke guesses.

“My mom’s company transferred her here-” He almost goes to explain the intricacies of her job but he stops himself and changes the subject back to them, “I can’t believe you live here, that you _go_ here. I- I looked for you at the lodge New Year’s Day,” He admits, hoping that it's not too creepy to admit that.

Cal doesn’t seem to find that stalkerish, and he continues to whisper as he gently leads him down the halls, “We had to leave first thing-”

Luke looks around, and then back to Cal, “Why are you whispering?” Luke speaks hushed too, like maybe he’s missing something. Are they not allowed to talk at normal volume in the hallways? He feels like the principal should have mentioned that.

Cal looks sheepish, like after he did when he kissed Luke. (Luke internally feels like sunshine.) He speaks at normal volume this time, “Oh, uh... my friends know about the snowboarding. Not the... singing.” He waves his hand around, saying “singing” like a curse word and he’s in fourth grade and afraid to use it.

And Luke wonders if that also means the kissing of, you know, a boy as a jock.

Even as he speaks, some guy from out of nowhere slaps Cal on the shoulder and says, “Hey, Calum” as they walk past.

Temporarily, Cal claps them back and says, “Sup.” He turns back to Luke, noticeably a bit more distance between them.

Might be the gay thing then.

Luke raises an eyebrow, “Too much for them to handle?” His nerves are making his confidence higher and he’s not sure if he likes it.

Cal laughs, but it’s slightly uneasy. “No it was cool, it was great,” He emphasizes, and his smile is real. “It’s just- with my friends- it’s uh...” Luke can see the struggle on his face as they walk side by side. “It’s not what I do.” He says simply.

Luke exhales a bit and pretends to study his schedule.

“It was like a different me, I guess.” Cal continues.

Luke’s not sure how he feels about that, and he’s also fairly certain his classroom’s down this left hall, not straight ahead, so he cuts Cal off and keeps walking.

To his surprise, Cal keeps up, “Well, anyway, welcome to East High,” He says this grandly, sweeping his arms out.

That has Luke smiling as they walk in front of a pillar that has a lot of events stapled onto it. Luke, in the habit of being the new kid, makes sure to stop. Maybe to also let Cal shake himself loose if he wants to.

Again, surprisingly, he stays right by Luke’s side as he points out the sheet that says “WINTER MUSICALE AUDITIONS” in glitter pen, along with a sign that says those who audition get extra credit. “I bet homeroom made you pumped to audition, huh?” Cal says, teasingly.

Luke shrugs, trying to be casual, “I won’t be signing up for anything for a while. I just want to get to know the school.” He also just wants to not reveal just how smart he actually is yet. He can’t stop the smile on his face as he turns to Cal, “But if _you_ sign up, I’d consider coming to the show.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s fucking impossible,” Cal laughs, and he’s so charming Luke’s heart hurts a bit.

Luke goes to say something but then out of nowhere, a short, blonde girl appears, wearing the most ridiculous all-pink outfit he’s ever seen.

She looks vaguely familiar, and Luke figures he saw her in the halls. But then she says, “What’s impossible, Calum? I didn’t even think that word would be a part of your vocabulary,” She flutters her eyelashes at Calum. And Luke recognizes her voice, she must in his homeroom.

Her eyes fixate on Luke, and Luke feels his smile from before drop. “Oh! So _nice_ of you to show the new student around.” She looks positively lethal, in a very positive way.

Luke looks over at Cal, and sees how uncomfortable he looks. Neither of them say anything.

The girl just turns from them and, in a bright pink sharpie surprise-surprise, writes her name “SHARPAY EVANS(huge star)” in a very big and curly style all over the sign up sheet where it says the pairs auditions.

_What parent names their kid Sharpay?_

He then notices her write in a tinier font “+Ryan Evans.”

_Especially when they name their other kid Ryan?_

Luke says neither of those thoughts, because he’d prefer to not get slaughtered on his first day.

Cal and Luke share a look, both uncomfortable, but Luke feels a bit more pleased. Like this kind of ridiculousness is oddly comforting.

“Oh, were you gonna sign up too?” She says saccharinely. Before they have the chance to respond, she keeps talking, “My brother and I have _starred_ ” She taps the sharpie against the star she drew next to her name, that’s bigger than her brother’s name, “in all of East High’s productions. And we _really_ welcome newcomers,” Her tone suggests they absolutely do not. “There are a lot of _supporting roles_ in the show.” She says, grinning like a feral cat.

And ah, Luke realizes, guess they do welcome newcomers. Just only in certain capacities. “I’m sure we could find _something_ for you.” She flutters her eyes at Luke and, unlike the time with Cal, it wasn’t flirty; it’s condescending.

Luke, not really wanting to start anything, assuages her. “Nah, I was just looking at all the bulletin boards,” He looks over at Cal to verify that, and he awkwardly does, nodding vacantly. So Luke continues on his own, “Lots going on at this school. Huh.” He exhales, hopefully that sounded convincing.

But then he looks at Sharpay’s giant signature again, and he can’t help himself as he goes to class as he says in a light, insincere way that she did, “Nice penmanship.” He sends a look, perhaps flirty perhaps playful, over at Cal one more time, not sure why, but then he heads to his next class.

+

Luke manages to sneak into the library during lunch to email his mom that he’s gonna be late. Even though Ms. Darbus never said specifically to him, he assumes that he’ll only have to be their for 15 minutes. He decides to Google the bus schedule. It looks like he’ll be fine.

Satisfied with that, for not at least, he goes to his science class, which is advanced because his mom insisted. Like all his classes.

The teacher, a nice pregnant lady named Mrs. Michaels, writes equations on the board and explains them through. They covered this last semester in Luke’s previous school so he follows along but not as dedicatedly as he would if he did not know the subject. Plus, he’s sure if he gets confused, he could ask Michael, who’s sitting right next to him.

Suddenly, in between the break in the desks of the weirdest science desks Luke’s ever seen, is Sharpay. Seriously, can he not shake her? Why does she care?

“So!” She says perkily. “Seems like you knew Calum Hood.” She crosses her arms and poses on them.

“Not really. He was just showing me around.” Luke insists, and then pointedly turns back to his notes even though he doesn’t really need to.

Even though she seems a bit put off by his lack of response, she keeps going, “Well, you see, Calum doesn’t normally interact with _new students_ .” She says the words like the tone you might use to say _people with herpes_.

Sighing and ignoring her a bit, Luke turns back to the board and says, “Why not?” Even though he doesn’t really care. Then he notices something on the board. That should be 16/pi, instead of 32/pi.

He checks his notes again, and only vaguely hears Sharpay’s “Well, it’s pretty much basketball 24/7 with him.”

Luke’s 99% sure his notes are right, and it should be 16 over pi. “That should say 16 over pi,” He says, mostly to reaffirm himself. He doesn’t realize how loudly he said it, until the teacher speaks.

“Yes, Mr. Hemmings?” She says, turning to him, stopping.

Luke feels his face to red, sure that people are looking at him. He knows he’s right, but he fumbles a bit, “I’m sorry, I just- uh...” He clears his throat, as she patiently waits for him to spit it out. “Shouldn’t the second equation read 16 over pi?”

He hears some people scoff and groan, mostly Sharpay, but also from beside him. He had no idea Michael could be rude too.

Mrs. Michaels seems to agree, “ _16_ over pi? That’s quite impossible.” But, nicely, she goes and checks her own notes and textbook again. The shock is obvious on her face. “I stand corrected,” She says this warmly, which Luke likes because some teachers get mad when he proves them wrong.

The annoyance turns into slight impressed noises and Luke is pleased that he was right without too much retribution.

He goes back to his notes, but then he hears Mrs. Michaels speak again, “Oh, and welcome aboard.”

Luke smiles to himself, and he barely registers when Sharpay is annoyed as hell.

_Barely_.

+

Detention starts off fairly decently in Luke's opinion. Ms. Darbus flutters around like a hummingbird ordering around a ton of high school students that don’t want to be there, but they all listen.

Luke’s in charge of finishing the touches on a giant, moon with weird lips made of styrofoam. He’s sad he’s not working with Cal on the tree, but that space has already been occupied by Ashton, a guy who’s slightly shorter than both him and Cal but even more muscular. He has the best arms Luke’s ever seen.

Ms. Darbus flutters by him, cutting off his staring at the two basketball players, “Paint, paint! Let’s go!” She waves her hands grandiosely at him.

He’s almost terrified into a military response, but instead says nothing and paints more. Only for 10 more minutes.

The paintbrush is almost dropped out of his hands when he hears an excited noise appear from in front of him. It’s Michael, beaming a big smile, but not as good as Cal’s.

“The answer is yes!” He says, still grinning.

Luke could not be more confused. He doesn’t recall asking him any questions. “Huh? What are you-”

He notices the papers in Michael's hands, but he can’t see them as he vividly gestures as he speaks, “Our scholastic decathlon team has his its first competition next week, and there is definitely a spot for you,” Michael points the papers at Luke, and he sees the headline:

“ _SCHOLASTIC WHIZ KID DOMINATES COMPETITION_ ” in his old town’s newspaper.

Luke feels his whole body turn cold, “Where did those come from?”

Michael now looks confused, as he should, “Didn’t you put them in my locker?”

“Hell no,” Luke bites at his lip, still panicking.

Michael decides to change tactics, and goes for a warmer approach, “Well, we’d love to have you on our team. We meet almost every day after school.”

Luke grimaces and goes to say “no” but then Michael pleads, “Please?”

Still grimacing, but lightening up, Luke explains, “I need to catch up on the curriculum here before I think about joining any clubs-”

All of a sudden, someone has their hand on his arm. He looks down at the tan, pink-nailed fingers and knows it’s Sharpay before her loud voice speaks, “Well, what a _perfect_ way to get caught up! Meeting with the _smartest_ kids in school!” She lets go of his arm and turns her attention to Michael, who’s raising an eyebrow at her for interrupting, “What a _generous_ offer, Michael!”

Jesus, does Sharpay have to _emphasize_ a _word_ per _sentence_.

At least Michael looks about as fed up as Luke feels.

Ms. Darbus, thankfully, interrupts, standing in their little circle, “So many new faces in detention today. I hope we don’t make a habit of it,” She says, mostly to Luke, “But the drama club can always use an extra hand!” She says. “And while we are working, let’s discuss the expanding epidemic of _smart phones_ ” She practically says the words like a curse.

Smothering a sigh, Luke continues working and touching up the moon. And staring at Cal whenever he can.

He zones out a bit as she continues to talk, but then hears her clearly as she walks past, “-is _ringing in the theater_! What temerity! The theater is a temple of art, a precious cornucopia of creative energy-”

A broad man walks in, furious, storming down the aisle, “Where’s my team, Darbus?”

Everyone looks up, and Luke can feel the tension even though he has no idea what’s going on. “What the hell are those two doing in a tree?” He points, and Luke looks over.

Cal and Ashton are definitely in a tree, but they both hop down and stand at attention. At least Luke isn’t the only one who goes to military-stance when he’s nervous.

“It’s called ‘crime and punishment,’ Feldmann,” She says, and Luke can’t see her face but he can hear her smirk. “Besides, proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul-”

“Can we have a talk? _Please_ .” He seems furious. “And you two,” He points at Cal and Ashton, who seem uncomfortable, “To the gym. _Now_.”

Cal pulls Ashton and his basketball from the tree and down to follow Ms. Darbus and Feldmann, whoever he is.

+

After detention, Luke makes his way home. His mom, to his surprise, is making dinner in their new house.

“Did you finish unpacking? And are you cooking dinner?” He feels himself smile. Whenever they move, home cooked food rarely happens. He tries to eat healthy, but it’s hard. Plus, never as good as homemade. Even as he asks the question, he sees litters of boxes all around. He has no idea how two people, plus his brothers that don’t live with them anymore, can have so much stuff.

“I did! Well, the kitchen anyway. Mostly,” She stands on her tippy-toes and kisses his cheek. He kisses hers as well. He’s glad she has this new job here, because it already seems to be more relaxed. “How was your first day?” She stops stirring the pasta and gives him her full attention.

“I got detention!” He blurts, then grimaces. “Well, I mean-”

“You got detention?” She looks genuinely confused. “On your first day?”

“Well, I forgot to turn off my ringer this morning and Cal called me this morning-”

“Wait, Cal? The boy from New Years?” She looks surprised and happy. He’s been out to his mom for years now, and she’s always been supportive, “What’s he doing calling you on a school day?” She goes protective mama bear, but she is happy.

Luke can’t hide the smile on his face, “He lives here! He goes to my high school! He was calling to see if it was me, I think.”

“How fantastic!” She hugs him. But as she pulls away, she raises an eyebrow, “Now how did you get detention?”

Luke is sheepish, “East High has a zero-tolerance policy regarding cell phone use in class. And, I had to spend 20 minutes in detention. But I got my phone back, and since I did well and appeared on time and did extra, it won’t be on any record.”

She smiles at him, “That’s good then, Lewi. Now, you ready for pasta and salad. God, I’ve missed cooking.”

“I’ve missed your cooking,” Luke says. “Can I set the table?”

“Absolutely. It should be done in 5.”

“Awesome, all that painting made me hungry.”

“Painting?” His mom is confused. Oh right, she doesn’t know about Detention: Darbus Style.

“Yeah, that’s a story. I’ll tell you all about it at dinner.”

“Sounds good,” She stirs the pasta sauce again, smirking a bit. He doesn’t know why.

+

That night, in his room filled to brim with boxes and the only things unpacked are books, some clothes, and his bedding, Luke is ready to fall asleep by 10 when his phone buzzes with a text.

Cal Hood: “I never apologized for getting u in detention, so I’m sorry. Pls forgive me:(“

Luke smiles at his phone, a bright light in the dark room.

Luke: “You’re absolutely forgiven. Besides, it was kind of fun.”

Cal: “U thought that was fun????”

Luke can’t help but laugh.

Luke: “It was better than just doing nothing! At least I was productive!”

Cal: “Disagree (tongue out emoji)”

Luke: “Plus it was fun to see you in the tree (winky emoji)”

Just as Luke presses send, he immediately regret it. Why the winky face? Why the tree thing? How is seeing Cal inside a tree hot? Damn his entire life.

He immediately opens the new text from Cal.

Cal: “Good to know (same winky emoji)”

And then they keep talking for a while. Until Luke finally admits he has to sleep, even though it’s “only 11:30” according to Cal.

Luke: “Yeah, massive nerd over here.”

Cal: “Lucky for you, it’s cute (winky emoji again) night!”

Luke blushes in the darkness.

Luke: “Night Cal.”

+

Luke, for reasons unbeknownst to him, is walking across campus to with Michael Clifford, looking professional as always. They’re discussing Luke joining the team, but he’s still unsure.

“We’ve never made it past the first round, but we’ve always wanted to. I bet you,” Michael playfully pokes Luke’s shoulder, both of them grinning, “Could be the answer to our prayers.”

“I just want to focus on my studies this semester.” Luke reiterates, “And I have to help my mom get our new house organized. Maybe senior year.”

Michael goes to say something, but Luke wants to change the subject. “What do you know about Cal Hood?”

“Calum Hood?” Michael clarifies, raising an eyebrow again. Luke loves that he’s not the typical nerd, he’s kind of sassy and outspoken. It makes him relax. “I wouldn’t consider myself an expert of that particular sub-species of Basketball Jock. But, if you can speak Cheerleader, you might be able to get an answer.”

He approaches a group of girls, all wearing the cheerleader uniform that are conveniently right by them.

He fans himself with his hand and speaks in a light, girly way, “Oh my gosh. Isn’t Calum Hood just the hottie super-bum!?” He squeals, and all the girls agree in even higher-pitched tones squeal in agreement. Luke can’t help but grin. These people aren’t that judgmental. Just cliquey. He wouldn’t have gotten away with that at his old school.

Michael gently pulls his through the crowd, leaving the cheerleaders to continuing conversing on their apparently-favorite topic.

“See what I mean?”

“I don’t know how to speak Cheerleader.” Luke admits, playfully sheepish.

Michael exhales, “Well, you’re a lost cause then. But that explains why we,” He dances a finger between the two of them, “Exist in an alternate universe to Cal the Basketball Pal.”

“Have you tried to get to know him?”

“Surprisingly, the star jock of East High isn’t that interested in conversing with a gay nerd.” Michael says, casually, then freezes. He studies Luke carefully. “You aren’t gonna be a bigot are you? Because, if so-”

“I’m a gay nerd too,” Luke blurts, quietly enough. Michael grins a bit, happily taken aback it seems. “I mean, I’m gay and, as you saw, obviously kinda smart-”

“ _Really fucking_ smart,” Michael emphasizes. “Much smarter than Calum Hood and Ashton Irwin at least. Not that that’s a feat,” He giggles conspiratorially.

Luke doesn’t laugh, “Are you sure about Cal?” Luke says, because he can’t believe that Cal would be a bigot. “Because, actually-” He almost says something about the texting, and the kiss. But then he decides he can’t out Cal.

“Actually what?” Michael asks.

“Never mind. It was nothing.”

Michael studies him like a chem equation he doesn't get, “You’ll see what I’m talking about when you see everyone in the cafeteria at lunch. The tables practically have names of cliques engraved.”

“I guess I’ll see,” Luke says lightly. Because East High can’t be worse than his other schools. At least he has a gay friend now. “C’mon, we need to get going. Hey, what kind of music do you like?”

+

Luke finds himself back at the auditorium, and he doesn’t even have detention this time. (He hopefully doesn’t.) But instead of onstage near a moon, he’s lingering just outside, and he can hear everything: trainwreck after trainwreck of auditions, from some girl singing opera and two people doing spoken word in the most monotonous voices ever.

Intrigued, he keeps walking until he’s inside, and he can see Cal, also hovering, but he’s hiding behind a cleaning cart.

“Hey!” Luke says, hushed, sneaking up behind him.

Cal jumps like he’s been shot, but when he sees it’s Luke, he visibly relaxes. “H-hi there.”

“So you decided to sign up for something?” Luke asks, slightly hopeful.

“Uh, no. You?” Cal asks, equally hopeful.

“No,” Luke says, quietly. He changes the subject, “Why are you hiding behind a mop?”

“Oh, uh-” Cal turns to the cart and pushes it away, and Luke stares at his arms a bit because they’re really nice.

Luke guesses, quietly, “Your friends don’t know you’re here, right?”  
Cal smiles but it’s tense, “Right.”

Awkwardly, they look away from each other and onto the stage, and there’s a girl, standing up there, terrified. The notes play from another, tiny girl on the piano, and the other girl runs off stage. “Next!” Ms. Darbus shouts.

“Ms. Darbus is a little... fucking harsh,” Cal goes for sarcastic and can’t seem to get through it, eyes deadlt focused on the stage.

“The Wildcat Superstar is... afraid?” Luke asks, almost teasing.

Cal is fairly offended. “No! No. I’m not afraid. I-” Whatever awkwardness between them falls as Cal says, “Just... scared.”

Luke quickly admits, “Me too. Usually,” He says, self-deprecatingly. He takes a deep breath.

Their little moment (is it a moment?) is broken up by Ms. Darbus shouting, “And for our leads roles of Minnie and Arnold-” Afraid she’ll look around, probably, Cal pulls Luke behind the cleaning cart and they both duck behind it. “We only have _one_ pair signed up: Sharpay and Ryan Evans. I think it might be best for you to show everyone exactly why we gather in these hallowed halls.”

Luke watches their audition skeptically, both he and Cal moving to the back of the auditorium and sitting ducked in the chairs. The tiny pianist (he can’t help but smirk to himself) looks put off a bit when she’s shoved to the side. He’s heard the same 8 bars performed over and over, and the song is calm and relaxing. He assumes the whole show’s music would be.

Their version is so poppy and upbeat. They’re talented, but it’s so overdone and ridiculous that he can’t take it seriously.

Judging from the skepticism on Cal’s face, he’s sure he feels the same. He looks at the piano player, and she looks confused and taken aback. He definitely feels bad, as Cal pulls them out of their seats and back in the doorway.

Once they (finally) wrap up, Luke watches as Sharpay intimidates the even smaller girl, causing her to fall back on the steps. Luke can’t stop the slight scowl on his face. He wants to bitchslap Sharpay Evans.

But he also doesn’t want to get detention again.

He barely registers Ms. Darbus’s voice as he suddenly stands and walks down the aisle, moving past a surprised and hiding Cal.

“I’d like to audition, Ms. Darbus!” Luke says, jogging up a bit, stopping her in her tracks.

“Timeliness means something in the world of theater, young man,” She says, eyebrows perched menacingly on her nose. “The individual auditions are long over and there are simply no one to pair you with,” She says.

Luke’s face falls.

“I’ll sing with him!” Cal steps out, one hand raised and the other scratching at the back of his neck. He looks so attractive in his blue sweater and jeans and since he might have saved Luke’s almost audition, Luke could kiss him.

Well, Luke could kiss him always.

“Oh, Calum Hood.” She says, cocking her head condescendingly. “Where is your ‘sports posse’ or whatever it’s called?”

“A team,” He corrects gently, standing next to Luke as the stage is cleared except for the pianist, who’s gathering papers. “And I’m here alone. Actually, I’m here to sing with Luke.” He says, a bit more confident. Luke can’t help but smile at him.

She eyes the two of them. “Yes, well, we take these shows very seriously here at East High. I called for the pairs audition and you didn’t respond. Free period is now over.”

Luke’s face, which had just been hopeful, fell again as Ms. Darbus moved her way around them.

Cal sees this and speaks up, “He has the most amazing voice-” He insists.

Ms. Darbus cuts him off. “Perhaps the spring musicale.”

And then she’s gone.

Luke exhales, deflated. What a bummer. Besides, all his courage is gone because Sharpay has already left. This was an awful idea, and he’s glad it got shattered-

He’s distracted from his thoughts as the pianist trips, and all her papers are scattered across the stage.

Quickly, Cal rushes up the steps, Luke following.

All three of them are suddenly onstage, and they all work to organize the papers. Luke tries to put them in numerical order, but since the girl and Cal are just hastily shoving papers into a stack, he does the same and hands it to her.

“You’re a composer? Ashley right?” Cal checks, voice gentle. He must have heard her name before Luke got there.

Ashley nods. She seems either shocked or starstruck. Maybe both. Luke can relate.

“You wrote the song Sharpay and Ryan just sang?”

She nods again.

“And the whole show?” His voice is impressed.

Blushing this time, she nods again.

“Well, I can’t wait to hear the rest of the show,” Cal says, smiling at her. Luke nods in agreement.

Cal helps her up.

“Why were you so afraid of Ryan and Sharpay?” Luke asks, then stops himself. “Sorry, that was rude-”

Cal cuts him off, a hand on his arm gently that calms him down, “Yeah, isn’t it _your_ show?”

“My show?” Ashley checks, surprised yet pleased with the idea.

“Yeah.” Cal gets more into the conversation, “Isn’t the composer of a show kind of like the playmaker in basketball?”

Both Luke and Ashley are confused. “Playmaker?” She checks, testing the word.

“Yeah, y’know the one who makes everyone else look good. Without you, there is no show.” Cal shrugs. “You’re the playmaker here, Ashley. Not Sharpay and Ryan.”

“Playmaker...” She says, again, then smiles. “Wanna hear how the duet’s supposed to sound? It was actually supposed to be Arnold and _Mickey_ , but Ms. Darbus was afraid we couldn’t be able to get away with it. Do you guys want to hear it?” She asks again, eyes suddenly bright.

“Sure,” Luke says, stepping to the piano. Cal looks at him, smiles, then turns back to Ashley. As the bars play, she nods her head at them to sing.

Luke, who’d been studying the sheet, already saw that Arnold was supposed to sing. And he’s not singing first. He looks to Cal. Cal nudges him but he does sing,

_It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

Hesitantly, Luke joins in,

_You were always there beside me_

_Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

Together they sing

_But you were always right beside me_

_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_I've never had someone as good for me as you_

_No one like you so lonely before I finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

The song sounds so much better calmer, and Luke can’t help but melt as he sings with Cal, and they way their voices seem to melt together in the same way.

Ashley looks ecstatic too, happily playing the melodic, soothing chords as their voices fill the empty auditorium.

They go through the song, he and Cal moving closer together. And Luke has to wonder if Cal feels the way he does.

The song wraps up elegantly, “Wow, that’s nice.” Cal says to Ashley.

Ashley smiles, and goes to speak but then someone speaks from behind them.

All three of them jump and spin around.

“Hood, Hemmings, you have a callback.” She spares them the slightest of smiles then turns to Ashley, “Halsey, give them the duet from the second act. Work on it with them.”

Cal stares at Ms. Darbus is shock, as Luke beams at Ashley or Halsey, who immediately enters work mode, ecstatic again. “Alright, if you guys wanna rehearse, I’m usually here during free period and after school, and even in biology class if you want. You can come rehearse _anytime_. Or you can come to my house, after breakfast. I have a piano there, and we can rehearse before and after school, maybe even after basketball class- And, hell, please call me Halsey, if you want. Or Ashley. Or anything-”

Luke goes to reassure her, but then he hears Cal’s shocked, “What the fuck just happened?”

+

“Favorite band?” Luke asks, sneaking a nacho from his tray.

“How dare you ask me such a question?” Michael asks in response. Luke, in a very platonic way, likes Michael a lot. He’s fun and he’s hilarious and he’s smart, plus he finally gave up on pushing Luke to join the scholastic decathlon.

They just finished up at the cafeteria line, and are walking through the crowds of people who seem to all be bickering with each other. Everyone is all clumped together into different groups. He assumes that Michael was probably right on that.

“If you had to pick one,” Luke pressures.

“Ugh, I guess All Time Low. Or maybe Fall Out Boy. Or maybe-”

“I said ‘one,’” Luke laughs. Then he pauses as he looks at all the people. They’re looking at them. “Why is everyone staring at us?”

“Not ‘us.’ Just you,” Michael fills him in, staring snootily at all the people, daring them to say something.

“No, people can’t stand stare at me,” Luke panics slightly. “Is this because of the callbacks?” He sighs in relief as people turn back to their bickering.

“It’s alright,” Michael reassures him.

Luke nods, agreeing and distracted, as he suddenly trips on some spilled milk and the nachos (his beautiful, beautiful nachos) that were on his tray fly up and backwards.

He spins around just in time to see them land right on Sharpay’s chest.

He’s not a swearing man, but _fuck_.

There’s a split second of silence in the whole cafeteria before Sharpay shrieks so loud Luke’s eardrums might burst as she removes the nacho basket and hands it to her brother dramatically. And then everyone around them is laughing.

Panicking, Luke goes to help her clean it but then Michael, wisely, pulls him away from Sharpay as she finishes up her shriek.

“I’m so sorry-” Luke pleads, still held by Michael so he doesn’t do anything stupid. Thank God for Michael. He turns to Michael and whispers, panicked, “Is everyone staring? I can’t-”

Ms. Darbus appears out of nowhere, coming up to stand beside Sharpay, “What the hell is going on here?”

Luke sees something flash on Sharpay’s face as she immediately turns into a targeted victim. “Look at this! That Luke Hemmings just dumped his lunch on me. _On purpose_! It’s all part of his plan to ruin our musical!” She sneers behind Luke to gaze at someone, and Luke realizes who it is when she says, “And Calum and his basketball robots are obviously behind it!”

“Everyone’s staring-” Luke turns to whisper at Michael, breath fast and heartbeat erratic.

“Calm down-” Michael starts to say calmly.

“Why do you even think they auditioned? After all the hard work that you put into this show. Don’t let them ruin it!” Sharpay stomps her foot and rushes off, her brother trailing behind her.

“Ms. Darbus, please, it was an accident-” Luke breaks out of Michael’s grasp to plead but she’s already gone. Luke’s entire posture falls and he might actually cry.

“Let’s get you out of here,” Michael says soothingly, pulling Luke away.

At the library, Michael sweet talks the librarian and gets him to let their little group of scholastic decathlon people eat their lunch to “study” together in the library. Luke is introduced to many people, but his favorite is Martha.

“Guess what Martha said before you guys were able to join us,” Leslie says, causing Martha to blush.

They all turn to Martha to let her explain. She’s still red as she hesitantly explains, “Well, since Calum Hood could defy previously-obtained stereotypes and break the status quo of being a jock who only does jock things by getting a callback for the musical, I decided to share my passion with the group.”

“What’s your passion?” Luke asks, as Michael cocks his head at her.

“Hip hop,” She says, eyes sparkling in excitement.

“That’s so cool! How long have you-” Luke goes to say but Michael smacks a hand on his chest to stop his thought.

“But Martha you’re...” He trails off then continues, “With us.”

“So I can’t dance and be really smart at the same time?” She’s offended. And Luke is on her side, she has the right to be.

“You can! That’s not my point,” Michael exhales sharply. “You’re- all of us- are supposed to do what’s expected of you. Like, I’m an out nerd, I’m not supposed to have tattoos and piercings and dye my hair crazy colors whenever I want- if I wanted to. Which I don't,” He backtracks, even though he got a similar glint in his eyes like Martha did when she talked about hip hop. “It’s about who you’re supposed to be, not who you want to be.”

“I think you’d look awesome with all those things,” Luke says, drinking some water from his water bottle. He was far too mortified to go back to the cafeteria.

Michael looks over at him. “Really?”

“Yeah, ear piercings. Hand tattoos. Maybe even an eyebrow piercing. And I think you could rock any hair color.” Luke says, completely honest.

Michael can’t hide the smile on his face, “ _Really_ ?”

“Absolutely!” Martha says, grabbing his hand. “I mean, if I can hip hop,” She gestures to her body, and all of them go to reassure her but she keeps going, “You can dye your hair bright red. Or blue. Or green. Or whatever you want.”

“I’ve always wanted bright red hair.”

“Like a stop sign!” Martha says, beaming.

“Or the Wildcats colors!” Mildred says.

Michael pauses in thought to himself, blushing, “Martha, I think you’d be an excellent dancer. Does anybody else have any secret passions?” He says, obviously trying to be more open.

Luke clears his throat, “Well, it looks like everybody already knows mine.”

+

Once Luke and Michael are all alone studying in Chem class, Luke turns to his new friend and says, “Do you think Sharpay is mad at me?” He’s not sure why he cares. Maybe because she can sabotage him. Maybe because he knows she probably already has.

“No.” Michael says, and Luke exhales in relief. “I think she’s furious.” Michael discreetly points his pen at the blonde’s direction, and she’s glaring harshly from her table. She sees them both notice her and hmphs away from them. Luckily, he doesn’t think she can hear them.

“Oh god,” Luke places his face in his palms. He’s going to kill his mom for making him transfer here.

No he could never do that. Or even fantasize. He’ll just beg for another transfer soon enough.

Michael explains over his internal crisis, “Nobody has beaten out Sharpay for anything since the fourth grade. Of course, she’s furious.”

“I wasn’t trying to beat anyone out,” Luke sighs. “We didn’t even audition! We were just singing.”

Michael shrugs, “You won’t convince her of that. I’m telling you, if she could find a way to play both Romeo and Juliet, she’d sell out her own twin brother.”

“But I didn’t even mean to! It just happened! But... I really liked singing.”

“Then keep auditioning.”

“But I don’t want to sing in front of people.”

“That’s kind of the definition of performing. I could get you a dictionary if you’d like.”

“Please don’t be an ass, this is serious.”

Michael closes his book, “Fine then. If you want to sing, you got to digest those fucking butterflies and sing your best. If you lose to Sharpay, then you know that you tried and you won’t have to perform. If you do win, you’ve _beaten Sharpay_ . It would be awesome. And I know that, even if I haven’t heard you sing before.”

Luke smiles. “Well, not sure if hopefully or hopefully not, you might be able to.”

“I better,” He pokes him with his pen. “Now come on, let’s finish this up no more petty gossip.”

+

After rehearsing with Cal and Halsey for thirty minutes straight during a free period, Halsey suggests a break, so Cal offers to distract Luke for a bit while Halsey makes any adjustments to the piece should she need.

Cal drags Luke up to the top of the school, covering his eyes the whole way and saying how “top-secret” this whole thing is, making Luke anticipatory. When he makes the big reveal, Luke sees that it’s a giant jungle of plants and flowers, and Cal is gauging his reaction.

Luke smiles, “It’s like a jungle up here.” He walks around, Cal following closely behind. “How is all this stuff maintained?”

“Of course that’s your first question,” Cal says, since Luke’s been hinting and hinting about how smart he actually is during all their late night texts and chats before and after rehearsals with Halsey. “And the science and nature club, which means my buddies don’t even know it exists.” Cal exhales happily.

That takes Luke back a bit. He’s not sure how he feels about secrets of this nature (pun intended). But since Cal looks so happy, he’s not gonna bring up his slight fears. Or the fact he’s not even sure what Cal’s sexuality is, even though he did kiss him.

“You pretty much have the whole school wired, don’t you, Cal?” Luke says, standing next to him on the railing, accidentally mimicking his posture. “Seems to me like everyone wants to be your friend.”

Cal laughs, self-deprecatingly, “Unless we lose.” He clears his throat, “Lots of fairweather friends and fans.”

Luke didn’t mean to make him sad, “I’m sure it’s tricky, being the captain and the coach’s son.”

“Makes me practice a little harder, I guess,” Cal crosses his arms and leans his body so he’s hunched on the railing, “Some people think it was handed to me, because of it. I want them it know it wasn’t.”

“I know it’s not.” Luke reassures.

Cal smiles then it falls, “I don’t even know what he’ll say when he finds out about the singing.”

“You worried?”

He gazes off into the sky, lost in thought a bit, “My parents’ friends are always sayin’: ‘Your son’s the basketball guy!’” He says, subdued yet mocking the chirpiness Luke can guess those friends have. “‘You must be so...’” He trails off and sighs, “‘Proud.’” The chirpiness falls. “Sometimes, I don’t wanna be The Basketball Guy. I just wanna be a guy, y’know? I want to be me.”

He looks at Luke for understanding, and Luke nods, “I saw the way you treated Halsey at the audition.” He says, a bit obvious because he was _right there_. “Do your friends know that guy?”

Cal exhales a bit, “To them, I’m the Playmaker Dude.” He shrugs, “Not really much else I need to be around them.

Luke walks off to the bench, and sighs as he sits, “Then they don’t really know you, Cal. At my other schools, I was the freaky, gay nerd. I couldn’t be anything else. Moving around sucks, but it’s fun to be anyone I want to be now. I could be the singer. I could be the nerd again if I want.”

Cal looks over at him, “I know this isn’t your point, but you _are_ gay?”  
Luke exhales a bit, “Yep.” He almost adds “as a rainbow” but he’s pretty sure now’s not the time.

“I’m bi. Just so you know. If that’s a turn off.”

“It’s not.” Luke says, completely honest. “It’s who you are. A part of it, at least. Not just the Playmaker Dude.” He takes a deep breath, “And that’s what I’m saying. Labels get to be too important sometimes, but when I was singing with you on that stage back on New Years and with you in the auditorium, I just felt like... a boy.”

Probably sensing the heavy, Cal points at him playfully, “You even looked like one too.”

Luke rolls his eyes and laughs as Cal sits down next to him. “Ultimate compliment, there.”

“I liked singing with you too,” Cal says, “I felt like me, without any pressures. I had never thought about singing, but now that I have...” He looks a bit hesitant, then he says, “I really just want to sing with you.”

“So you actually want to do the callbacks?” Luke says, a bit of his hopefulness leaking out.

“If it’s with you, definitely.” He smirks a bit as he says, “Just call me freaky, callback geek.”

“Be careful or I will.” Luke playfully threatens. Cal reaches over and tickles him, causing Luke to laugh harder than he has in weeks.

“Stop!” He’s still laughing when Cal finally relents. “You’re a cool guy, Cal,” He says, definitively, “But not for the reasons your friends think.”

Cal’s beautiful cheeks turn pink a bit he looks at his hands.

Luke keeps talking, because Cal blushing is an amazing sight and he doesn’t want it to end, “And thanks for showing me your top-secret hiding place.”

Cal just smiles in return. When Luke thinks he might say something, an alarm on Cal’s phone is going off. Looks like they should get back to Halsey.

+

Luke collapses in bed after dinner. It’s exhausting trying to audition without letting Sharpay or Ryan catch them because Cal says they can’t have anymore advantage. Seriously, those little drama geeks are everywhere.

But he’s having a lot of fun rehearsing with Halsey alone and with Cal. Sometimes, they can’t all together, but they’re having fun all together. Halsey is awesome, a talented musician and songwriter. Plus she’s bi, and so they talk about the struggles of that as well. She’s a great ear for it.

Plus, on top of that, Luke’s getting into the swings of being at East High instead of any of his other schools. And he’s roped Michael and Cal into helping Ms. Darbus set up the stage for the musical. Whoops- music _ale_. Or as Cal likes the say- “The Musi-Cal.” with a little cheeky drum beat on his thighs.

Whenever he and Michael are paired up together, they either talk something scholastic or about Ashton Irwin. Michael has _a lot_ to say about Ashton. Luke doesn’t mind listening to it, he just hadn’t realized how much until he counted how many times Michael said, “And that Ashton Irwin player” on one hand in five minutes of sewing.

So, safe at home, he’s about to run through the sheet music one more time, when his phone starts ringing.

Thinking it’s Cal, he answers a bit more huskily than normal, “Hello-”

“Are you home?”

It’s not Cal. It’s Michael. And he sounds terrified. “Michael? Y-yeah, I’m home, what’s going on?”

“I’m at your front door.” Michael knows where he lives because he drives him home. “Can you let me in? _Please_.”

“One second, be right there.” He rushes downstairs, telling his mom a friend is coming right over and swings open the door, phone still in the other hand.

And his jaw drops to the floor.

There’s Michael standing there on his front porch, with an eyebrow piercing that’s a little red around the edges, ear piercings in both ears, and his hair is now red. Bright red.

“Holy hell.” Luke says, at a loss for words other than those too.

Michael bursts in, hands wrenching together, “Dammit, I knew it was a bad idea. Fuck, I’m so stupid-”

“Michael-”

“Everything is now shit and I don’t know when _this_ will come out,” He points at his hair violently, which is definitely stop-sign red. Wildcat Red. “And I can’t take out the piercings yet because they could get infected or close up but maybe I want them to close up but all this kinda drained my babysitting money-”

“You babysit?” Luke asks before thinking it through.

But it does stop Michael’s massive rant in his foyer. “That’s what you took away from all this? What about my job applications? _College_ applications?! What if Ashton won’t like me because of my new look? All you care about is my fucking means of income?”

Luke would be cowering back if it was anybody else. But since it’s Michael, especially since this Michael just admitted his crush on Ashton, he just shrugs and remains the calm one, “Yeah, kinda. I mean, you were just talking to me about how much you wanted these things. Granted, I thought you’d wait a little bit, or maybe do them one at a time,” Now he’s definitely making fun of Michael.

But it does seem to calm him down. “But they look ok?”

“Dude, you look really hot. You know, platonically.”

“ _Bro_ ,” Michael mocks him and punches his arm, which Luke figures he deserves. But he does seem to relax. “Can you help me clean my eyebrow piercing? I’m too afraid.”

“Sure. You know, I've always wanted a lip piercing-” Luke leads him into the kitchen, where is mom is just putting away a box marked “LIZ’S ROOM” that’s now empty. She stops and looks at Michael, who she had just met a couple hours ago without all these things. He cuts off his thought though because she might kill him if he does.

“Those things are new, correct? I didn’t just miss them before?” She asks, politely enough.

“Yes, Ms. Hemmings,” Michael says, completely sincerely polite.

“It’s Liz, dear, I told you,” She gently pats his face. “Well, they look nice, Michael. Very punk rock.”

Michael grins, “Thank you, Liz.” When she leaves, he turns to Luke, “Your mom rules.”

“I know.” He pauses as he pulls out Michael’s favorite snack. “So a crush on Ashton, huh?”

“Fuck off.”

Luke grins, but he does drop it. “Wanna watch _Jeopardy_ ?”

“Please.”

+

After a long day of classes and rehearsals, Luke decides to unwind by stopping by the gym, since Cal had just told him that he had to ditch practice to rehearse with him and was gonna make it up. He felt bad, so he was going to go keep him company. Or at least offer to.

“So this is _your_ stage?” He says, once he’s certain the gym is empty. He looks around. The gym is bigger than some of his old schools.

Cal dribbles the ball casually, smiling. The bright red of the uniform looks really good on his skin tone. “Yeah you could call it that. Or just a smelly gym,” He teases.

Luke holds out his hand for the ball, “May I?”

Cal gently tosses it at him, “Be my guess.”

Luke tosses the ball and it goes into the basket. Cal is surprised and impressed and it warms Luke’s insides. “Woah!” Cal claps before he grabs the ball. “Damn impressive, Hemmo, where’d you learn that?”

“Simple math and physics. Freaky math nerd,” He points at himself, consciously leaving out the “gay” part in case any other jocks walk in.

“Academics, looks, singing. Can’t believe you’re good at hoops too.” Cal says genuinely. Luke takes the ball from his grasp, grinning.

“It helps that I’m tall,” He shrugs then decides to mess with him a bit, “I once scored 41 points at a league championship game.”

Cal’s eyebrows go up, “No way.”

“Yep. _Then_ I invented the space shuttle and road head that same day.”

“Oh you dirty fucker,” But Cal looks impressed. He smacks the ball from Luke’s grasp and shoots it into the basket as well.

Luke likes talking to him, so he keeps talking, “I’ve been rehearsing with Halsey. On my own.”

“Me too. It’s coming up,” Cal dribbles the ball between his legs then shoots again. His face is stony serious. “And, by the way, I had to miss practice today to do so, so if I get kicked off the team, it’s on your conscience.”

Luke panics, “But, I didn’t tell you to-”

A smile appears on Cal’s face, cockily and easily, “Lukey, chill.”

Huffing, Luke steals the ball from Cal and dances around with it, like Halsey told him to for their audition.

“That’s traveling,” Cal says, hands on his hips as he watches Luke pretend to fake him out then keep ballroom dancing with the basketball. Luke just hums “breaking free” and keeps going. “That’s really bad traveling-” Cal playfully tackles him, going for Luke’s middle, tickling him so hard that Luke’s laughing hysterically and dropping the ball.

“Excuse me, sir!” The booming voice from the time detention got interrupted is back and both Luke and Cal freeze. “This is a _closed_ practice,” Coach Feldmann says, stepping up to the sidelines. When did he get there?

Luke hands the ball to Cal sheepishly and steps aside.

Cal stays casually and laughs a bit, “Dad, come on, practice is over-”

“Not until the last player leaves the gym. Team rule.” He says this at Luke. Like he’s excluding him.

“Sorry, sir, I had no idea.” Luke says, scratching at his shoulder a bit, wishing he could hide behind the basketball. He’s taller than the Coach, but he’s still intimidated.

“Dad, this is Luke Hemmings.” Cal introduces. Luke, politely, goes to shake his hand.

“Oh, you’re Calum’s detention buddy?” Feldmann raises an eyebrow. He doesn’t take his hand.

Luke’s eyes flash over to Cal. So he didn’t tell his dad that they had kissed just a couple weeks ago. Interesting.

Luke drops his outstretched hand, and swallows the lump in his throat. Well this was mortifying. “I’ll see you later, Cal. Nice to meet you, Coach Feldmann.”

Luke walks slowly, at first, then nearly runs out of the gym, barely hearing, “Nice to meet you too, Mr. Hemmings” from his maybe-boyfriend’s dad.

He needs ice cream.

+

Luke is kind of exhausted. So much is going on right now. And Cal is barely talking to him, unless it’s shared rehearsals or the easy talks on text that seem to only happen at night. They share looks in homeroom, but they barely converse.

He’s getting his notebooks for his next class in his locker, and briefly considers just taking a nap instead of class, when Michael walks up to him. His face, freshly pierced still, is serious and somber.

“You okay?” Luke asks, shutting his door after his stuff is in his bag.

“There’s something I need to show you.”

Nodding, Luke follows.

He takes him to the chem classroom, and props him on one of the stools in front of a powerpoint presentation with all the people from the Decathlon. With a deep sigh, he can guess where this is going.

“From lowly Neanderthal and Cro-Magnon,” Michael begins, gesturing to the grayscale and actually well-done slide on the presentation, “To early warriors and medieval knights, they all lead up to: Lunkhead Basketball Man.”

He says this so seriously that Luke has to raise an eyebrow, “Michael-” He holds up a hand. Respectfully, Luke stops.

Michael continues, and gestures to Leslie, who pulls down a poster. It’s a generic poster of a basketball player making a slam dunk, but the face has been poorly covered with a picture of Cal’s. Luke can’t help but smile a bit.

This is not the right response, apparently, because Michael continues, harsher, “ _Yes_ , our culture worshiped the aggressor throughout the ages, and we end up with spoiled, overpaid bonehead athletes whose contributions to civilization are just ‘slam dunks’ and ‘touchdowns.’”

Luke is taken aback. He hasn’t seen Michael this harsh since he first day he met him and heard him talk smack about Ashton.

“ _This_ is the inevitable and arguably current world of One. Calum. Hood,” He says dramatically, gesturing to the poster. That makes Luke giggle.

Again, wrong choice. Michael gestures to Martha, who pulls out another laptop as Michael keeps speaking, “But the path of the mind, the path we’re on,” He says sincerely, “Ours is the path that has brought us these people:”

He goes back to the powerpoint. As he brings up a person, their picture appears, “Eleanor Roosevelt, Frida Kahlo, Alfred Einstein, _Alex Gaskarth_ ,” He winks happily at Luke, and Luke grins. Right response. “And so many others who the world reveres. And _should_ revere.”

They all stop. And Luke looks at the clock.

“Yes, but what is...” He almost asks the point but he doesn’t. They put a lot into this, for whatever reason. “I’ve got Halsey waiting-” He gestures to the door.

“ _Luke_!” Michael snaps. Luke jumps back a bit. Michael takes a deep breath and continues, calmer, without apologizing, “Calum Hood represents one side of evolution. And our side is the side of education and accomplishment and the future of civilization! This is the side you belong.”

They all band together and look at him, hopefully.

“Look guys, I can be on your side, and also do the musical. It doesn’t have to be so divided.” Luke insists. “Like everyone keeps saying, if Calum Hood can do both basketball and the musical, two sides that are also in opposition, then anything could be possible. Right?”  
“Well, it seems like he can’t.” Michael says and pulls up a video of Cal.

On screen, Cal is talking emphatically, “ _Look, Luke is just some guy I met. And the singing thing, is nothing. It’s just a way to keep my nerves down, so I can fight hard for our team. It means nothing to me!_ You’re _my guys, and my team. Luke is not important; the musical is not important. I’ll forget about him and the audition and we’ll get that goddamn championship_.”

“Behold, Lunkhead Basketball Man.” Michael says with a dramatic sigh as the video cuts off. “Only with one thing in mind.” He shakes his head at the screen, then turns to Michael. “So, Luke, we’d love to have you on the scholastic decathlon-”

He cuts off when he notices that Luke is actually tearing up, and trying to hold it in. He shoos the others away.

“Luke-”

“I need to go.” He says, standing up.

“Did you want to grab lunch maybe?” He says, looking a bit remorseful.

Luke says nothing as he leaves the room, the shattered pieces of his heart falling behind him.

+

Luke finds himself in the Jungle. Well, the Science and Nature Club’s Arboretum Project. From the top, he can see everyone celebrating Cal and the Wildcats down in front of the school.

Shaking with sadness and fury and heartbreak, he sits on the bench. But the memories burn him, causing him to leap right back up.

Everywhere is tainted with Cal. He can hear them chant his name from all the way up there.

His whole heart feels numb with pain, but since he can feel the pain he assumes he’s still not numb.

Not being able to stand being up there, even though he would be alone, he goes down the stairwell.

He can’t believe he’d be so blind. Cal was obviously not serious about him. Or at least not as serious about hiding his precious reputation. Or his basketball team.

But he had hoped Cal felt the same way. Or maybe he had just wanted him to feel that way about him.

Whatever, he’s done now.

He goes to his locker again, wishing for a break.

But obviously that’s not allowed, because behind him, he can hear Cal’s voice. Right behind him. He doesn’t turn around as he’s greeted cheerfully, “Hey Luke! Listen, I wanna talk to you about something-”

Fed up, Luke spins around, “And here it is: I get being afraid of bullying and whatever and you have this ‘pressure of responsibility from being popular’ or whatever the fuck,” He spits the word harshly and Cal visibly recoils. “You have your boys, your team, I get it. We’re good. You’re absolved from your responsibility to do the callbacks. Because I’m certainly not.”

“What are you talking about?” He looks genuinely confused. “I was coming here to talk to you _about_ the final callback-”

“Who are you even kidding, Cal? Because it’s certainly not me anymore. You’ve got your team...” And he makes an impulsive decision, right then and there, “And I’ve got mine.” He straightens his shoulders, “I’m doing the decathlon and you got your championship or whatever.” Cal winces at Luke’s casual harshness. “It’s where we belong.” He grabs the last of his stuff and shuts the door.

“Go Wildcats,” He says, sin enthusiasm.

“But-”

“No.” Luke stops him, shakes his head, then walks away. He hears Cal call after him, “Luke?” in a defeated tone, but he keeps walking.

+

At home, Luke’s curled up on the sofa, reading a book. 

“Hey, don’t you have callbacks to prepare for? I thought you were going to Halsey’s.” His mom sits next to him.

“I cancelled on her. Just like Calum cancelled on us.” He says, resolutely. But his mother won’t take that.

“What happened?”

Luke sighs and he feels his eyes prick with tears, “I _saw_ him. He said he didn’t care about me. That I wasn’t important. That the _callback_ wasn’t important. That all he cared about were the championships for his basketball team.”

“Oh my god,” She takes his hand and rubs soft circles with her thumb, and he feels five-years-old and it makes the tears fall down his cheeks faster. “I’m so sorry, sweetie.”

“I should have expected this,” He berates himself. “I can’t compete with basketball. I can’t even compete with Sharpay.”

“Who’s Sharpay?”

Had Luke really not told his mother about her? He fills her in quickly.

She says nothing for a moment, “Who names their daughter Sharpay?”

“I know!” Luke can’t help but laugh. “They even named her twin brother Ryan.”

“How tragic,” She rubs his hand again and he braces for the worst, “Well, I’ve heard you sing, when you don’t think I’ve heard you. And you’re talented. I’m sure you could’ve kicked her ass. Musically.”

Luke smiles a bit, through the tears and pain. “Thanks, Mom.”

“As for Cal, I can’t believe he said all that stuff to your face-”

“It wasn’t to my face. Not really. It was on a video stream.” Luke explains.

“Kids these days, breaking hearts virtually,” She curses, and Luke laughs a bit. His mom always makes him feel better. “So, maybe...” She purposefully trails off a bit then says, “Could there have been a communication mishap? Some context you missed?”

Luke sighs at his mom, “He actually said, ‘Luke is not important. The musical is not important.’”

His mom hisses in sympathy. “Well that’s.. forward.”

He actually laughs again at that and wipes at his eyes. “And it is what it is.”

“Okay, sweetheart.”

She gets up, and he’s alone for a while. Then the doorbell rings. Luke is obviously not gonna move so his mom nicely gets it.

“Oh Michael! What a pleasant surprise. Please come in, Luke’s in a bad mood, you might cheer him up.”

“Hopefully I do, Liz.” Michael’s voice goes through, and he walks into the living room. “Hey, Luke,” He comes and sits down next to him.

“Look, I already agreed to be in the decathlon, what else do you-”

“I’m not here about that,” Michael says, and he looks a bit insulted that Luke would assume that’s what he was there for. “I’m here to apologize. I was a jerk. A massive jerk. A massive fucking jerk. I was scared that if you stuck with the singing and the musical, that you wouldn’t want to be on the team-”

“I’m on your team now, it’s done.” Luke scrunches his eyes shut, “I heard what Calum had to say. It’s _done_ .”

Michael makes a soft noise of protest, “It’s not. I- well, the whole decathlon team really, but I’m not shying from blame, knew that Ashton could get Calum to say those things and make you want to forget about callbacks.”

Luke’s broken heart sinks a bit, “What?”

“We had planned the whole thing-” Michael looks so apologetic but something clicks in Luke’s head. He holds up his hand. Michael stops mid-sentence.

“No one forced Calum to say anything. Doesn’t matter what you planned. No one fed him a script or a fucking sheet of music or something.” Michael winces at the word “fucking.” God, is he not allowed to swear? Jesus Christ. “And you know what? It’s okay. It’s all okay. We should study for the decathlon. Let’s just move on-”

“No, let’s not.” Michael says. He takes a deep breath but he can’t stop the slight wince as he says, “The decathlon is... whatever. But how you feel about me, the team and, more importantly, Cal is what really matters. I wouldn’t want to be on a team with me or the others if they had pulled that shit with me.” He nervously pulls at his eyebrow piercing and Luke gently slaps his hand away. It’s still fresh.

“I get it. In a really screwed up way.” Luke sighs. “But what happened is over. I want to move on. Helping me study will distract me and I could use a distraction.”

Michael looks like he wants to fight him on it. But instead, he says, “Let’s study then.” He grabs the books from Luke’s backpack and spreads them on the coffee table. “Has anyone ever told you that you’d look _really_ good with a lip piercing?”

“Flattery gets you nowhere.”

“I’m serious. Let’s go get your lip pierced.”

“Are you drunk? Or on drugs? Because I might actually have to leave the decathlon team if you drive while intoxicated-”

“A 100% sober. I swear. C’mon, it’ll be like 45 dollars max and it’d look sexy.”

Annoyed, Luke throws in his face, “I thought you were attracted to Ashton not me.”

Michael shrugs, not as offended as Luke thought he might be. “You wanted a distraction. Besides, piercings are fun.” Michael points to the three places on his head that have them.

Luke looks over at the stairs, where he assumes his mom is in his room. “If my mom kills me, my death is on you.”

+

Holding ice to his lip, Luke finds himself in his bathroom studying himself. The piercing didn’t hurt that bad, nor was it that expensive. Plus, bright side, his mom didn’t kill him. She only threatened to if he was “dumb enough to get an infection and ruin his good face.” Michael and him studied for a while after but when Michael kept trying to wheedle him about Calum some more, he kicks him out. (Well, he just said “c’mon dude, can you please stop? Or just leave?” And so Michael just left.)

Vaguely, he hears someone knock on the door. His mom opens.

He perks up when he hears Cal’s voice, “Hi, Ms. Hemmings, I’m Calum Hood.”

“Oh, Cal!” She says, surprised.

Luke winces and books it, quietly, to the stairs. Just as his mom turns around to check on him. He shakes his fervently.

“Um, Luke is busy with homework at the moment.” She lies poorly. “Now’s not a good time-”

“I made a mistake, Ms. Hemmings. And I really want to tell Luke and apologize.” There’s a pause that lasts an eternity but was only a second, and then he says, “Could you tell him that I came by to see him?”

“I will, Calum. Good luck at the game,” She says, somewhat nicely somewhat sarcastically. If you hadn’t know Liz Hemmings your entire life, you wouldn’t be able to tell. He loves that about his mom.

“Thank you,” He says, and leaves.

His mom turns to him once the door is closed. “Guess I don’t need to tell you that Calum Hood stopped by.”

“I didn’t want to talk to him,” Luke says, feeling small.

“I protected you. I make a good dragon.”

“Yes you do, Mom. And I make a better princess.” They both laugh. “I’m going to bed.”

“Good night, sweetheart.”

“Night, mom.”

+

Safe in his room (still not really unpacked oops), Luke changes into his his comfiest sweats and his favorite band merch. Back when he was an underclassman in high school, he’d try to go to as many concerts as he could afford. This one was Fall Out Boy and it’s a massive sweatshirt, and it fits so soft now with all the washings and his mom’s fancy detergent. He wears it whenever he can, but it always feels better when he’s sad.

His phone suddenly rings. He looks at the screen, as he’s sitting down to a book.

It’s Cal.

Luke’s hand hovers over it before he reluctantly answers, “Hello?”

He starts immediately, like he's afraid Luke will hang up. “What I said the other day, none of that was true. I was sick of my friends riding my ass about my dedication to the team, and not in a fun way,” His tone is light through the device but Luke doesn’t even spare him a pity laugh. He says nothing.

Cal takes that opportunity to continue, “Anyway, I said things that I knew would shut them up. I didn’t mean any of it.”

Luke sighs and looks at his book. He turns on his lamp for more light. “It sounded fairly convincing to me.”

“Listen, please, the guy you met and sang with on vacation is way more me than the fuckass who said those stupid things.”

“Cal, this whole singing thing is driving the school batshit. You said so yourself, everyone is treating you differently. I bet people would be treating me differently if I had been here for more than a week. I didn’t want all this attention-”

“I know, and I’m sorry you got dragged into my shit. The attention part is all me because I think I’m realizing I don’t want to be the Basketball Pal, or have it be the only part of me people see. I liked sharing myself with you. And I like who I am with you, and I want to be that more. If they can’t handle that, it’s not my problem, it’s theirs.”

“What about your dad?”

“This isn’t about my dad. Or my team. They let me down. So I’m gonna sing. What about you?”

Luke takes a shaky breath. This day is too intense. This week is too intense. “I don’t know, Cal...”

“You should definitely consider saying yes, because I brought you something.” His voice is nervous and shaky too, and that’s oddly reassuring.

“Bribery?” Luke can’t help but laugh.

“Turn around” is all Cal offers.

Luke does, and on his balcony is Cal, standing there. He’s wearing a soft-looking sweater and jeans again. Luke’s first thought is _What the fuck?_ His next is _God, I missed him_.

He doesn’t say either.

But he does go over to open the door, hanging up as he does.

Cal lowers his phone from his ear, making intense, sincere eye contact with Luke. He opens his mouth:

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right, to be here with you_

_Oh-h_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart the start of something_ ... _new_

He pulls out the familiar looking sheets of music, looking the most nervous Luke’s ever seen. “It’s a pairs audition,” Cal says, smiling a bit. “I can’t do it without you. Literally. But even if I could, I wouldn’t want to. You’re who I want to sing with, Luke. Who I want to be with.”

Instead of words, Luke takes the sheet of music in his hand, and leans down a bit to kiss Cal deeply.

“When the fuck did you get a lip piercing?” Cal asks when he pulls away, like he just noticed. Maybe he was so nervous he just did. “It’s really hot,” His voice is low as his arms circle around Luke’s waist.

Luke feels his face flush, “Today.”

Cal goes to kiss again but he pauses, “Does it hurt?”

Luke smiles, “Not anymore.”

+

Luke exhales happily as he finishes explaining the equations to the freshmen on the decathlon team. “Get it?”

They nod, and they all actually paid attention and Luke feels like they did follow alone. Luke beams to himself, flashing a smile Michael’s way, who grins back.

Shortly after, he’s explaining a chemical balancing equation using real life examples, courtesy of Ms. Michaels. He loves math, but chemistry is more fun.

He’s comparing it to pH scale when he glances at the clock. Shit.

“Sorry guys, gotta run!” Luke quickly strips off the lab apron and his goggles and safely books it from the room when he’s away from breakable chemicals.

He sees Cal leaning against a locker, slightly out of breath. Luke is still running, so he nearly pulls Cal’s arm out of his socket to follow him.

Cal laughs as does Luke. “You’re late!”

“Am not!”

They chat with Halsey as she sets up the piano, and catch their breaths, and run through the song again and again, grinning the entire time.

Man, is it good to be back.

+

Luke is happily walking into school with Cal, who nicely drives him in the mornings, when they see Halsey, stopped in her tracks at the Pillar of Information. (Luke doesn’t know its actual name or if it has one, but he likes the one he gave it.)

Ashton is talking about a party behind them with Michael and some of the other basketball players, but Luke is definitely distracted, “What’s wrong, Hals?”

“Look.” She says, looking positively dejected.

They do.

On the callback sheet, there’s a pink slip of paper attached that says the date has been changed from Thursday to Friday. Right in the middle of the Scholastic Decathlon and the Championship game.

“Fuck.” Cal curses, running his hand through his hair.

“Who would do that?” Michael looks confused yet out for blood.

“I smell a rat named Darbus,” Ashton snarls, clutching his basketball.

“Actually, it’s two rats. Neither named Darbus,” Halsey crosses her arms over her chest, sighing in quiet fury.

“Do you know something about this... small person?” Ashton says when he blanks on her name. Michael hits his stomach. Luke would normally think about how cute they’d be as a couple and how much closer they’ve gotten since their plan to sabotage him and Cal (which Michael and Halsey both separately dubbed them “Cake.”) But he can’t think about that right now.

“Miss Darbus thinks she’s protecting the show, but she doesn’t realize that Sharpay and Ryan are only concerned with protecting themselves. They convinced her to move the date.”

“Oh, wait ‘til those fucking show dogs see what I’m gonna do with them-” Ashton growls, furious.

“Nothing.” Cal says, slapping a hand in front of Ashton so he doesn’t storm off. “We’re gonna do nothing, except sing. Maybe. I have a plan. But it’ll only work if we work together.” Almost on instinct, he puts his hand palm down in the center of all of them.

Luke grins at him and puts his hand on top of Cal's.

“You know I’m in.” Ashton says, raising his hand. Wordlessly, Michael slaps his hand against Ashton’s and holds it together in solidarity, and the others do the same, voicing their agreement.

“We got this, Wildcats!” Luke cheers.

"What team?" Ashton shouts.

"Wildcats!" They shoot their hands up and cheer.

+

At homeroom during the Big Day Where Everything Happens at Once (BDWEHO for short. Or maybe for worse), Luke and Michael are going over their weak points studying in the back.

He’s both so enrapt in their studies that he jumps when hands go around his eyes. “We got a surprise for you,” Cal says in his ear.

“Hope you like it.” Ashton says from Luke’s other side. Luke hopes that means he’s doing the same thing to Michael.

“A pi pie!” Zeke says. Zeke, according to Cal, had a crisis of identity like Martha, except he wants to be a baker and not just a jock. He makes the best cookies. Cal’s hands remove themselves from Luke’s face to reveal a giant, beautiful _cake_ on their notes. Luke and Michael share a look, like they both want to correct, but they don’t. They cheer happily and say thank yous.

“We have something for you guys too!” Luke says, and he leads Cal and Michael leads Ashton to the whiteboard. Where he and Michael dedicated about two minutes making a fake equation for them.

“Oh, it’s an... equation.” Cal is the best at feigning happiness about it. But even he is still piss poor and unconvincing.

Michael snorts and Luke giggles as they flip the board over and reveal the real surprise.

A giant poster that took an hour of a Wildcat slam dunking.

“Oh my god!” They all look way more impressed with that, thankfully so. As for their third surprise, the Decathlon members use deflated basketballs as weapons and playfully attack the jocks.

“Attack!!” Michael shouts.

“You assholes!” Ashton laughs, defending himself against the onslaught, as do they all. They all laugh happily until one of the JV guys runs in, “Guys, Darbus is coming!”

From the inside, Luke and Michael watch as the basketball team surprises the drama club. “Wait, Ms. Darbus, Sharpay, Ryan, we have a surprise for you.” Cal says, standing up with the rest of his team.

Ms. Darbus says nothing, but Luke can tell she’s skeptic as she stands with Ryan and Sharpay.

“From our club to yours,” Cal explains right before they spell out “GO DRAMA CLUB” with the exclamation point courtesy of Luke’s boyfriend.

Wait, are they officially boyfriends?

Luke can’t worry about that right now.

He has a decathlon to win and a callback to rock.

Sighing though, he looks at Cal and wishes he could see him in action. But like he said, he can’t worry about that right now.

+

Luke enters what he calls his Nerd Zone whenever he has intellectual competitions like this. It happened when he took the SATs and ACTs and any of his finals. And thank god he's entered it for right now.

Since he has the best penmanship and understanding of chem, he’s in charge of the Equation Rush, he has to rush to solve an equation. Seems simple enough, but it might kick his ass.

But hey, he’s in the Nerd Zone.

Anything could happen.

He comes back to himself when it’s nearing the end of the minute and he dings the timer. The judge studies his work and Luke feels like his heart might explode.

He gives the gesture that says it’s they win that round.

Luke turns to Michael and hugs him, and he can hear his mom cheer in the audience. Graciously, he turns to his opponent and says, “Great job” and turns back to Michael. He whispers under his breath, “3:35.”

“I know,” He smiles mischievously, speaking hushed.

Michael pulls out his laptop and does work that Luke planned but doesn’t understand. And waits for it to work.

“How do we know it will work?” Luke asks, still whispering.

“I guess we’ll find out,” Michael shrugs and gets into the gym’s mainframe to work the scoreboard and cause it to go “so fucking haywire” in Michael’s words.

Michael says, once it says “Message transmitted.” “Let’s hope that worked. Initiating phase 2.” Michael opens up a new thing and pulls it up, sending a different code.

“You pretending you’re a spy?” Luke smirks.

“You know it, gay nerd.”

They stop laughing once the Erlenmeyer flask boils on the pan and releases the most horrendous odor.

“Everyone evacuate!” A judge says, as everyone already is.

“Go, Luke, we’ll meet up!” Michael says, shoving him out the door first.

+

Luke books it down the halls, like he did for rehearsals, and he books it down the aisle of the auditorium.

“Ms Darbus wait!” Cal says, running down the parallel aisle.

“We’re here!” Luke shouts, still in his lab coat. Cal is still in his uniform.

“I called your names. Twice.” She says, glasses down her face to look down harshly. They both book it up the stage. The only other people there are the Twins. Where is Halsey?

“Ms Darbus, please!” Luke says, nearly begging.

“Rules are rules-” She goes to reiterate that lesson but then the auditorium starts to fill.

Luke and Michael and Cal and Ashton had planned a whole disaster where their respective events had to pause (for the game, the lights and scoreboard short-circuiting. For the decathlon,  a stink bomb of sorts.) They didn’t realize everyone would go to the auditorium.

Well, maybe Ashton and Michael did, judging by the near-identical smirks on their faces.

Damn them.

Sharpay and Ryan, who were looking smug on stage, gasp at the crowd. “We’d be happy to repeat our performance for the crowd, Miss Darbus.”

“I don’t know what’s going on here...” She says, in quiet shock. “But in any event, it’s far too late. And you don’t have a pianist.” But Luke can tell she’s just searching for excuses. Or at least he hopes so.

He deflates in relief though when he sees Halsey appear from backstage, running back.

But since he's not facing her, Cal rushes to say, “We can sing without a piano-”

“You won't have to!” Halsey says, completely serious. “Pianist here, Ms Darbus.”

Ms. Darbus seems to relent, but Sharpay pushes her way in front of Halsey. “You _really_ don't wanna do that.” She towers over her, and Luke can hear her snarl.

He's never punched anyone, much less a girl, but that might change if Sharpay hurts Halsey.

“Yes. I _really_ do.” Halsey says, puffing up a bit and going to the piano.

“Ms. Darbus... Please?” Luke says, quietly.

She opens her mouth but then the crowd gently cheers (if such a thing could be said) “CAKE! CAKE! CAKE!”

“Do all these people like desserts or Rihanna?” Ms Darbus asks, confused. Cal smirks a bit as Luke explains.

“That's Cal and I. Cal and Luke. Cake. They want us to sing.” He blushes as he tries to stammer it out.

“Don't speak for the crowd.” Sharpay snaps.

“Why? You do.” Cal defends Luke.

“The theater is for the people, Mr. and Ms. Evans. And the people want these too.” Sharpay huffs and leaves the stage. Ryan follows.

“Appreciate this opportunity,” Ms. Darbus says to the them. Then she adds, “Cake.” She spares them a smirk and goes to her chair.

Cal and Luke share a relieved, ecstatic look. “You guys got this.” Halsey says to the two of them as she hands them microphones. They don't sparkle and aren't assaultingly pink, and for that Luke is grateful. “Ready on stage!” She calls to someone.

But then he remembers.

He's about to sing. In front of _people._ A _lot_ of people.

He can't move. He can barely breathe. All he can feel is their stares and how heavy the mic feels, even in both his hands.

“Thanks, Hals.” Cal says. The music starts to play, but Luke just stares at everyone and their faces start to blur. He starts getting dizzy.

Just as he staggers backwards, Cal rushes toward him.

“Cal, I can’t do this,” Luke panics, thankfully remembering to lower the microphone.

“Hey, hey,” Cal says, voice calm and steady like a rock. “It’s just like on New Years, the first time we sang. Look at me. Just look at me,” He smiles softly, but it’s bright enough to calm him down. He nods. He watches as Cal gestures to Halsey and the music starts again.

Cal sings, coming in perfectly, in a way that Luke knows it’s just like Halsey wanted.

_We're soarin', flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

Focusing just on him, Luke sings,

_If we're trying_

_So we're breaking free_

Because he needs more of an anchor, Luke clutches onto Cal’s outstretched hand.

As they sing, they go through their hesitant choreography because Luke warned both him and Halsey that he’d be too nervous to move.

When the song crescendoes, it’s just like New Years, and Cal feeds off the crowd’s energy, getting into it and having a blast. In turn, Luke is revived by Cal, and he feels his tension slowly leave as he ditches his lab coat. Just like New Years when he ditched his jacket.

Their dancing gets a bit wilder and their voices get stronger. Their smiling bright and dancing apart and coming back like they’re magnetically drawn together.

Luke’s barely paying attention to the crowd, but he can feel it when they all stand to their feet.

Cal moves them around so they’re all over the stage, and they’re singing their goddamn hearts out and they dance next to Halsey who’s beaming with excitement. Luke even manages to do a flawless spin with his “long giraffe legs” like Ashton calls them.

The song reaches its dramatic close, with the two of them singing

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

Luke and Cal, because Halsey warned them kissing was tacky, just hug each other like lifelines when they get roaring applause from the crowd.

But Luke barely cares. Because he has Cal in his arms.

Only for a second though, because it’s time for the competitions.

+

Living off like three adrenaline highs, Luke and Michael book it to the auditorium after they win their decathlon. Michael’s still talking about how much they kicked ass, even though both their pudgy, nerdy asses are out of breath from the running.

They enter just as everyone’s on their feet and people seem to be crowding around one person, and Luke doesn’t even have to stand on his tippy-toes to know it’s his boyfriend.

Cal is shouting over the din of the crowd to someone, so Luke takes the opportunity to hug-tackle him and his sweaty muscular body from behind. “Congratulations, Wildcat!”

Cal spins him around, grinning and holding onto to him as they separate a bit, “Thanks! What about you guys?”

“We won too!” They surge together and with everything going on they kiss. Fuck the crowds. Fuck everything.

Ashton separates them by shoving a basketball between them, “Hood! Team voted you the game ball, Captain,” He salutes, hair is sweaty ringlets on his face. He’s grinning just as hard as every other Wildcat in the gym. Possibly the school.

“Thanks a lot,” Cal says, rolling his eyes but he’s sincere. Ashton goes off to find Michael, who’s right there with his Wildcat Red hair (which he revealed to be his reason later to Luke). Cal goes to kiss him again, but Luke forces them to spy on their friends.

“Hey, Clifford,” He calls over, spinning Michael into him, “You coming with me to the after party right?”

“Like on a date?” Michael says, exuberant yet casual.

“Must be your lucky day.” Ashton winks and goes off to celebrate or maybe shower.

“That’s so cute,” Luke says to Cal.

“You know what’s even cuter? _Us_ making out,” Cal goes to pull them together but Michael practically barrels into Luke.

“Ashton just asked me out!” He’s beaming. They both hug in excitement and just as Luke’s gonna agree with his boyfriend, Sharpay and Ryan walk up to him. Luke leans back a bit, good mood automatically deflating a bit.

“Well, congratulations.” Sharpay says, huffing a bit but Luke can tell she’s making an effort, “I guess I’ll be the understudy in case you can’t make one of the shows. So... Break a leg.”

Luke’s eyes go wide.

Sharpay laughs a bit, but for once it’s not cruel, “In theater, that means ‘good luck.’” She seems sincere, but Luke’s not 100% sure he believes her.

“I have an idea,” Cal whispers to Luke instead of making good on their promise to make out some more. But since he usually has good ideas, Luke follows along.

They sneak up behind Halsey. Cal calls, “Composer!” Halsey looks up and grins, and goes to congratulate him, but he keeps talking, “Here’s your game ball,” He puts the ball in her hands, smiling, “You deserve it, Playmaker.”

Luke shakes her shoulders happily, as everyone around them cheers, since he stands at almost a foot taller than her.

He looks around the East High gym as Cal plays star athlete and takes praise (poor baby), he stares at his new school. And he's grateful that he's staying.

+

(Epilogue)

“How do you feel about pancakes?” Luke says, looking through his fridge as his mom comes down.

It’s Martin Luther King Jr. Day, so he has the day off. He does have to go to the theater later from a casual rehearsal with Ms. Darbus and Halsey, but that’s not until 3. Cal might even come over to play Fifa, if he can find it in any of the billion boxes in his house.

“I dunno if we have enough to make some,” His mom says, preparing the coffee maker.

He looks at the decently stocked fridge. “Why wouldn’t we?” He asks, voice suspicious. She’s such an awful liar. And she looks like a cat that ate the canary, feather still in her mouth.

“Oh I dunno...” She trails off. “Might need a lot of energy today.” She hums.

He freezes. “What have you done?” He closes the fridge and narrows his eyes at her.

“Oh, I haven’t done a single thing.” She goes and kisses his cheek. “If you need me, I’ll be unpacking my room.”

Women. He’s so glad he’s gay.

He did promise his mom that he’d help unpack boxes today, but that’s because with all of his happiness from winning the Decathlon, landing the role of Mickey in _Twinkle Town_ , and then siphoning some of his boyfriend’s energy from winning his championship game, he’d forgotten how many damn boxes they had. And how heavy they were.

There’s at least 8 in the basement, 10 in the living room, 5 of his brothers’ crap to go in the guest room, the seven in his room, and there’s still furniture that’s not in the right place.

Ugh, you’d think moving around dozens of times would make you an efficient packer and unpacker.

It does not.

With a sigh, he rolls up the sleeves of his boyfriend’s blue sweater that he’s already stolen, and sets to work on wrenching open the boxes with the box cutter.

The doorbell rings and he nicks his finger. “Shit!” He hisses.

Yeah, that’s another thing. In the past three weeks, he’s already managed to become a swearing mess. He blames it on Michael and Ashton, since Calum’s like a lawful good swearer.

Putting pressure on the tiny slice, he goes to open the door with his uninjured hand, “I’ve already found Jesus-” He cuts himself off when he sees who it is.

“Damn right you did I'm right here,” Ashton says, entering without being invited in. “Where do you want me?”

“What the hell-” Luke is so confused.

Michael walks in right behind and nuzzles into his boyfriend’s side, “I know where _I_ want you, babe. Right against the-”

The confusion is not helped.

“Ew, both of ya go to the basement so you can PDA in privacy,” Zeke says, walking in with Jason. “Want us to finish up the living room?”

“We can help!” Halsey says, bouncing in with Martha on her side. “Or, you mentioned your brothers’ stuff in the guest room right?” She takes his stunned silence as a yes and turns her attention to Martha, “We got this.” She stands, posing mightily for a “small person.”

“We got this just like I got this dance move,” Martha says, happily dancing to the cheers of the people still in the room. Which is now seven, including him.

Five seconds ago, there was only him.

It makes complete sense when his boyfriend saunters into his house, wearing his red and white baseball tee with his hands in the pockets of his best jeans.

“What’s going on?” He thinks for a second and ignores his boyfriend to turn to Michael and Ashton, “If you two go make out in my basement, I will cut your balls off.”

“LUKE ROBERT HEMMINGS!” His mom shouts from above and he winces. His friends snicker.

“Since that made my day, deal.” Michael says.

“Aw,” Ashton pouts.

“ _What’s going on_ is,” Cal explains, directing the attention back to himself with an easy grin, “that we’re gonna help you unpack.”

“I- really?”

“You wouldn’t shut up about it.” Cal says.

And then they all start mimicking him in a terribly too-deep voice, repeating things he’s probably, definitely said over the past two weeks.

“I’ve been unbearable, huh?” Luke winces.

“Yeah, kinda. Luckily for you, we decided to help you out instead of ditching you.” Ashton says, smirking at him.

“Whatever, Irwin, I introduced you to your boyfriend. And convinced him to get those piercings that turn you on.”

For the first time in ever, Luke sees Ashton blush. Sweet victory.

It takes way longer to set everything up than it would have if it was just him, but he knows they’ll help in the long run. Plus he’s just grateful for his friends.

He and Cal are in his room, organizing books and making shelves.

“Why am I dating such a fuckin’ nerd?” Cal holds up Luke’s worn copy of _The Periodic Kingdom_ by Peter Atkins.

He probably should defend his questionable choice in non-fiction, but he can’t help but blush.

“So we _are_ dating?”

“We’re not?” Cal looks confused. And slightly sad.

“I just meant you hadn’t asked me.”

“But you hadn’t asked me either.”

“I- good point,” Luke says. “I didn’t want to pressure you for anything. I wasn’t sure if you were in the closet and I didn’t want you to think I was pressuring you.”

“I’ve been out of the closet for a while now.”

“Really?”

“Yeah since freshman year, but it was just with friends. Now, I guess, with singing with you for a pairs audition, the number of people probably got bigger. You’re the math whiz, you tell me.”

Luke ignores that and focuses on the bigger thing, “I didn’t mean to force you out of the closet.”

“Babe, you didn’t force me out of anything. You just made me a bit stronger. But I didn’t even need it. Everything’s been good here. No negative reactions.”

Luke deflates in relief, but then pauses, “That’s weird to me. Because this school couldn’t handle it a week ago when Zeke wanted to make French pastries.”

“The status quo said nothing about being LBGT plus.” Cal says. “Someone should have told you this, but we’re a very progressive school.”

“I wish someone did, I was afraid I was gonna get bullied,” Luke admits.

“Aww, Luke,” Cal crawls over the short distance to pull Luke into a tight hug. “I’m sorry I didn’t I feel awful. I figured Michael told you, he’s been out for ages. Since like third grade.”

“He told he’d been bullied for being a gay nerd. I figured it was a compound thing.”

Recognition flashes on Cal’s face, “Ah... well, not that I ever did, I swear, but Michael mostly got bullied for the nerd part. Never the gay part. Hell, Ashton’s been out as gay since sophomore year.”

Luke absorbs this, and decides to go lighthearted since nothing bad really happened. “Someone should have really taken the time to tell the new kid this.”

Cal giggles a bit, leaning his face into Luke’s neck. “From now on, I’ll tell you everything.”

“That’s a deal, Wildcat.”

“No, that’s a promise.”

Luke internally swoons, “Cheeseball.”

“C’mon let’s finish packing, your mom promised us pancakes.”

“Dammit, I knew she was a part of this.”

“Your mom’s the best, so let’s get going.”

“Yes, sir.” Luke says, smirking at his boyfriend, still in his lap. “Or we could-”

And then Cal’s slanting their lips together, holding him by his hips.

Luke could get used to this.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking through this whole thing! I hope you liked it! <3  
> If you want me to do a part two based on the sequel (with a more of a Mashton focus) please comment so below!


End file.
